Boku wa Exorcist : Spin off
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Cerita tentang Luna Amane dan bagaimana dia dan kelompoknya bisa masuk di Crypton Exorcist School. #FriendshipFI2019


Boku wa _Exorcist_ : Spin off

Thankyou my friends

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp.

Sebenarnya, apa salah _exorcist_ tipe ke 5 ini? Kenapa hanya mereka yang di asingkan hanya karena tidak memiliki kekuatan dari nenek moyang _ecxorcist_? Banyak yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Padahal dulu _exorcist_ tipe ke 5 juga termasuk anggota dewan _exorcist_. Lalu apa yang terjadi di masalalu hingga semua anggota _exorcist_ tipe ke 5 ini di keluarkan dari dewan?

Pertanyaan itu hanyalah anggota dewan yang mengetahuinya. Tetapi jangankan bertemu anggota dewan, _exorcist_ lain yang menyadari ada tipe 5 di dekat mereka akan memburu mereka. _Exorcist_ tipe lainnya berfikir bahwa tipe 5 akan menumbalkan mereka menjadi makanan para _bakemono_ peliharaan mereka. Padahal tidak semua _exorcist_ tipe ke 5 seperti itu.

Sebenarnya hal itu mulai marak ketika para tipe 5 dikeluarkan sepihak oleh pihak dewan _exorcist_. Para tipe 5 yang sakit hati menumpahkan kekesalan mereka dengan mengendalikan para bakemono untuk membunuh beberapa _exorcist_ lainnya. Hingga saat ini, tipe 5 masih di takuti.

Pemandangan api yang membara itu menghiasi pemandangan gadis cilik itu. Ibu nya dengan erat menggendong gadis cilik itu bersama beberapa orang lainnya lari dari kepungan staff pemburu _exorcist_ tipe 5 milik dewan. Ayah nya selalu berada di sisi mereka dengan menenteng beberapa barang yang bisa di bawa dari karavan yang mereka naiki sebelumnya.

Rombongan karavan berisi _exorcist_ tipe 5 yang hendak mencari tempat damai itu di serang oleh alasan keamanan di daerah tersebut. Akhirnya mereka bertiga bersembunyi dari balik batu karena rombongan staff dewan itu berada di sebelah batu ini.

"Lapor komandan Riku-sama, karavan pengangkut para _exorcist_ tipe ke 5 sudah di bakar semua!" Kata seseorang, dan perkataan itu terdengar oleh gadis cilik itu karena suaranya cukup keras di balik suara tembakan yang menggema di seluruh hutan.

"Baiklah, buru semuanya yang bisa melarikan diri itu, _exorcist_ tipe 5 adalah ancaman bagi kita semua" Kata orang yang di panggil komandan Riku tersebut.

Begitu terdengar langkah kaki menjauh, mereka bertiga langsung lari sekuat tenaga, Mereka tidak mau tertangkap oleh para staff dan di eksekusi. Gadis itu hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kelompoknya di perlakukan seperti ini, siapa dewan itu?

Setidaknya gadis berambut pirang itu akan mengetahui alasan kenapa kelompoknya di benci seiring dirinya tumbuh.

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

Kini Luna sudah menginjak umur 15 tahun, dirinya mengerti kenapa mereka di perlakukan tidak adil seperti itu. Ada darah _exorcist_ pengendali di dalam darahnya, darah dan kemamppuan yang di benci oleh _exorcist_ tipe lainnya. Kini para orang yang selamat dari peristiwa pembakaran karavan itu tinggal di sebuah pemukiman kumuh di tengah hutan dekat Rainforest City.

Luna Amane adalah nama gadis itu, dirinya adalah salah satu dari 10 kelahiran dimana memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan kedua elemen. Setidaknya Luna dapat bersekolah di sekolah biasa, dirinya menginginkan untuk bisa bersekolah di Crypton _Exorcist_ School yang terkenal itu, tetapi apa daya, bahkan gereja tidak bisa mengusulkannya karena dirinya adalah campuran _exorcist_ tipe pengendali, dan dewan tidak mau mengambil resiko meskipun dirinya adalah berdarah campuran.

Luna akhirnya tahu siapa yang membantai mereka malam itu. Anggota dewan yang di pimpin oleh bangsawan Hatsune, pemimpin dewan yang berkuasa di dunia _exorcist_. Dirinya di bertiahu ibunya, jangan sampai membuat masalah dengan bangsawan Hatsune. Lalu Luna mencari tahu siapa bangsawan Hatsune ini, mulai dari surat kabar di perpustakaan desa, hingga beberapa buku tentang keluarga Hatsune, sang peraih kemurnian nirvana.

Luna mulai paham, dirinya benar-benar harus menghindari bangsawan ini, kalau bisa anggota kelompoknya juga harus dirinya beritahu tentang keluarga bangsawan Hatsune itu.

Akan gawat bila mereka tidak sengaja berurusan dengan keluarga bangsawan Hatsune ini. Dan Luna akan memberitahukannya ketika pembentukan kelompok resmi besok hari.

Keesokan harinya, Luna melintasi danau yang berada di jalan rumahnya menuju sekolah. Sekolahnya memang bukan khusus _Exorcist_ sih. Setibanya di danau itu, Luna berfikir seperti apa penampakan Danau Tahun, sebuah danau yang menjadi saksi bisu sejarah mereka. Apakah dirinya akan menemukan jawaban nantinya? Luna mulai terduduk di tepian danau itu.

"Hei Luna, diam saja," kata seseorang di belakangnya. Momo Momone.

"Momo-chan, hhmm.. tidak apa-apa," kata Luna sambil melihat kosong danau di hadapan mereka.

"Sesekali aku ingin melihat Danau Tahun," kata Momo sambil duduk di sebelah Luna.

"Danau Tahun berada di lingkungan Crypton _Exorcist_ School, kau tahu itu," Kata Luna sambil mendesah.

"Eh, sebentar lagi kita akan penentuan orang yang akan menjadi ketua di kelompok kita," kata Momo sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ketua, di bayangan Luna, mungkin Hibiki-lah yang akan menjadi ketua karena dirinya adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di kelompok ini.

Kelompok mereka adalah kelompok khusus. Mereka adalah orang yang bisa mengendalikan dua elemen sekaligus, lalu terdengar langkah kaki yang sedang berlari menuju mereka.

"Di sini kalian rupanya, ayo, Lui-kun sudah menunggu kita," kata Kiki Okashina, salah satu anggota kelompok itu. Luna dan Momo kemudian bangkit dan menuju balai desa, satu-satunya desa yang mengijinkan para tipe pengendali masuk diantara mereka. Mereka bertiga langsung berjalan menuju tempat mereka akan berkumpul.

Sebenarnya itu termasuk terlambat bagi mereka membentuk kelompok, karena biasanya membentuk kelompok dari umur 13 tahun. Ini lah kelemahan sekolah di tempat bukan khusus _exorcist_, yaitu, mereka mendapatkan pelajaran satu tahun lebih lambat daripada sekolah khusus lainnya. Meskipun begitu, Luna dan teman-temannya ini mampu mengikuti seperti _exorcist_ pada umumnya.

"Itu si anak sombong, itu si anak sombong," Kata salah satu orang disana, Luna tahu orang itu, mereka adalah _exorcist_ pengendali biasa, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kami bilang, kami tidak sombong!" kata Kiki, Luna hanya menepuk pundak Kiki dan menggeleng.

Di kalangan mereka, memiliki dua jenis kemampuan sama seperti memiliki bakat spesial yang biasanya hanya kau temui dalam sekolah _exorcist_ bergengsi, dan kebanyakan dari _exorcist_ di sekitar mereka menganggap Luna dan kelompoknya sombong karena bisa menggunakan dua elemen yang termasuk bakat spesial. Lalu yang membuat _exorcist_ tipe pengendali melihat iri kepada mereka adalah, mereka bisa membentuk kelompok _exorcist_ resmi.

Sedikit pengenalan elemen dari mereka.

Luna Amane memiliki elemen pengendali dan segel kertas.

Kiki Okashina memiliki elemen pengendali dan tumbuhan.

Momo Momone memiliki elemen pengendali dan mantra.

Dan satu-satunya cowok di kelompok mereka adalah Lui Hibiki, dia memiliki elemen pengendali juga ksatria.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah mereka, sudah beberapa anak yang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah itu. Biasanya sekolah yang bukan khusus _exorcist_ akan menghadirkan seseorang dari sekolah khusus _exorcist_ sebagai lambang mereka telah menjadi kelompok _exorcist_ resmi. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Hibiki yang sudah dari tadi berada di sana. Syarat utama menjadi anggota resmi adalah, memiliki salah satu dari 4 elemen.

"Hah! Apa yang di lakukan seorang pengundang kematian di sini?! Membuat hawa kematian berada di sini saja," kata salah seorang di sana melihat bahwa Luna sudah berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

"Ah, maafkan kami bila membawa hawa tersebut," kata Luna santai. Dirinya sudah sering mendapatkan cemooh dari _exorcist_ tipe biasa dan tipe pengendali.

"Sudah berkumpul semua? Baiklah, tahun ini kita mendapatkan tamu spesial sebagai orang yang akan meresmi kan kelompok kalian, silahkan ke atas panggung Meiko Sakine," Kata kepala sekolah itu sambil mempersilahkan orang yang berpakaian sederhana tetapi terlihat sangat mewah itu berdiri si podium menggantikan sang kepala sekolah.

Semua orang terkesiap melihat siapa itu, dia adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus keturunan pendiri dari Crypton _Exorcist_ School. Meiko Sakine, Sang kepala sekolah yang namanya telah di kenal di seluruh kalangan _exorcist_.

"Baiklah, Seperti prosedur kelompok resmi lainnya, kalian harus menetapkan siapa anggota kelompok kalian dan ketua kelompok kalian," Kata Meiko sambil berbicara dengan elegan di podium.

Luna tahu, kelompoknya hanyalah Kiki, Momo dan Lui.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita tunjuk sesuai keinginan masing-masing, siapa yang cocok menjadi ketua kelompok ini," arah Lui kepada yang lainnya. "Dalam hitungan ke 100.." belum selesai dirinya berbicara yang lain sudah menjitak satu-satunya cowok di kelompok mereka itu. "Oke-oke, _gomen,_ baiklah, dalam hitungan ke 3, 2, 1" saat Lui selesai semuanya langsung menunjuk ketua pilihan mereka. "Pilihan sudah di tetapkan, suara terbanyak menang," Kata Lui sambil tersenyum.

"Eeehh! Tunggu dulu, pemilihan ulang!" kata Luna tidak terima dengan hasilnya.

"Luna-chan, sebenarnya sebelum kau kemari tadi, kami sudah berdiskusi siapa yang cocok untuk menjadi seorang ketua di kelompok ini," kata Momo sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian kejam! Kalian melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku, sekarang apa alasan kalian kenapa kalian semua memilihku?!" kata Luna histerus, sebenarnya hasil tadi adalah, Momo, Kiki dan Lui memilih Luna sementara Luna memilih Lui.

"Kurasa jawaban kami sama Luna, kami semua tidak akan berdiri di sini tanpa dirimu Luna," kata Lui.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

"_Hei jangan ganggu dia!" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil mengusir orang yang sedang mem-_bully_ seseorang untuk pergi. Mereka kemudian lari melihat gadis yang berlari kearah mereka sambil membawa sebatang kayu. "Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu._

"_Ah, terima kasih," kata gadis yang terisak karena di-_bully_ oleh anak-anak tadi._

"_Astaga! Lihatlah rambutmu, mari ke rumahku, _Okaa-san_ ahli dalam memperbaiki rambut" kata gadis cilik itu. "Nama mu siapa?"._

"_Momo, Momo Momone," kata gadis itu._

"_Aku Luna, Luna Amane, namamu cocok dengan rambut pink mu," puji Luna._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eh, aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian untuk ikut di kelompokku," kata Luna._

"_Penetapan kelompok masih lama, lagipula, kau terburu-buru soal ini," kata anak cowok itu._

"_Lui-kun, tidak ada yang akan mengajak kita nantinya," kata seorang gadis di belakang Hibiki, gadis itu berambut hijau._

"_Aku di sini sebagai kakakmu, aku harus melindungimu, Kiki!" kata Hibiki._

"_Maafkan sepupuku, kami akan ikut kelompokmu, asalkan kalian tidak keberatan dengan kami yang seorang darah campuran," kata Kiki sambil muncul dari belakang Hibiki._

"_Kiki!" Tegur Lui._

"_Lui-kun, apa kau lupa, dia adalah yang menolong Momo-chan dan membantuku mencari bonekaku yang di sembunyikan oleh teman-teman sekelas dulu," kata Kiki. Akhirnya Lui menyerah._

"_Ah, kalian berdarah campuran juga? Aku juga berdarah campuran, lagipula, dengan bergabungnya kalian maka kelompok kita akan lemah," kata Luna mencoba mengajak mereka._

"_Meskipun tidak berada di dalam kelompok manapun aku tidak keberatan, aku adalah exorcist campuran, aku juga tidak berharap kalau aku akan menjadi exorcist resmi," kata Lui._

"_Hibiki-san, kita juga memiliki kekuatan exorcist biasa, kita, bisa melakukan ini, kita sama dengan mereka," kata Luna._

"_Dan melupakan bagaimana mereka memperlakukan tipe pengendali seperti ayah atau ibu kita?! Maka aku memilih untuk tidak menjadi mereka! Ingat kau juga berdarah campuran!" kata Lui dengan nada tinggi._

"_Hibiki-san, aku tahu hal itu, aku benar-benar tahu, tetapi aku bertujuan untuk menggabungkan kita untuk membawa pandangan bahwa tipe pengendali tidak semuanya seperti itu," Kata Luna, mencoba membujuk agar Lui mau ikut dalam kelompoknya._

"_Dan Luna tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, Lui-san," kata seseorang di belakang Luna._

"_Momo-chan benar Lui-kun, kumohon, bila kau tidak ada di kelompok ini, lalu siapa yang akan menjagaku nantinya," Kata Kiki sedikit menghasut Lui agar mau ikut._

"_Baiklah, baiklah, tetapi asal kau tahu, kuharap dengan terbentuknya kelompok kita bisa menjadi dampak yang baik untuk kita," Kata Lui akhirnya menyerah._

_**.**_

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

Luna hanya menghela nafas, akhirnya dirinya menerima keputusan kelompoknya bila mereka memintanya sebagai ketua dalam kelompok ini.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah selesai? Baiklah, aku akan menjalankan sebuah tes bagi kalian, yang lulus, kalian akan aku masukkan ke Crypton _Exorcist_ School, dan hanya 1 kelompok yang bisa masuk," Kata Meiko yang membuat seisi lapangan itu heboh.

Artinya mereka bisa masuk ke Crypton _Exorcist_ School dengan syarat lulus dengan tes yang di berikan Meiko, Luna tahu dirinya sedari dulu menginginkan masuk ke sekolah itu. Tetapi, dirinya tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya dan memaksa mereka untuk lulus tes itu.

"Luna-chan, itu adalah sekolah impianmu," kata Momo. Luna hanya mengangguk. Mereka di tes secara terpisah, setiap kelompok di wawancarai oleh Meiko secara langsung.

"Dan kurasa ini adalah perintahku yang pertama sebagai ketua di sini," kata Luna menghadap ketiga temannya. Semuanya dengan fokus mendengarkan ucapan Luna nantinya. "Ku harap, kalian bisa berlapang dada bila kita tidak di pilih nantinya, asalkan kita bisa menjadi kelompok resmi, sudah cukup bagi kita, atau menurut kalian itu tidak cukup?" kata Luna.

"Kau tahu, kelompok ini, dan hal kegilaan ini adalah ide mu, kurasa kami tidak keberatan meskipun tidak masuk dalam sekolah bergengsi itu," kata Lui sambil menyilangkan lengan di dadanya.

"Aku percaya, meskipun kita tidak memasuki sekolah bergengsi itu, kita akan bisa mengubah cara pandang orang-orang memandang kita," kata Kiki.

"Asalkan kau tidak keberatan bila kami nantinya tidak terpilih Luna-chan," kata Momo, Luna hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian adalah yang terpenting bagiku," Kata Luna sambil memeluk mereka bertiga. Antriannya sungguh panjang, selain mereka di wawancarai, ketua kelompok akan mendapatkan nomor kelopok mereka, dan sertifikat _exorcist_ pemula mereka.

Hingga akhirnya kelompok Luna yang maju untuk di wawancarai. Sesuai urutan, Momo maju terlebih dahulu, lalu Kiki, Lui, dan yang terakhir adalah Luna.

"Selamat datang, Momo Momone, ini adalah sertifikat _exorcist_ pemula mu, selamat datang di dunia _exorcist_, jadi, boleh kami tahu apa motivasi mu untuk memasuki sekolahku?" tanya Meiko.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyadari, aku tidak mungkin berada di sekolah itu, tetapi ketua kelompokku benar-benar menginginkan masuk kesana," Kata Momo.

"Bila aku akhirnya memilih ketuamu untuk di sandingkan dengan kelompok lainnya apa kau akan merelakannya?" tanya Meiko.

"Selama Luna-chan bahagia, dan menyukainya, aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya, dan mencari anggota untuk kelompok kami, walaupun aku tidak rela kehilangan sosok Luna-chan, tanpa dirinya, kelompok ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" kata Momo, kemudian dirinya di persilahkan untuk pergi. Dan Kiki memasuki tempat itu.

"Motivasi ku, bila kelompok kami berhasil memasuki sekolah tersebut, maka itu akan menjadi gebrakan yang besar bagi kelompok kami yang akan mengubah bagaimana orang memandang kami," Kata Kiki.

"Bila kau di pilih untuk meninggalkan kelompokmu dan menjadi murid di sana apa pendapatmu?" tanya Meiko.

"Maafkan aku, di kelompokku adalah orang-orang yang benar-benar mengerti tentangku, aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka demi berada di sekolah yang bergengsi, dan orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal, aku sudah cukup menjadi objek _bully_ mereka," Kata Kiki.

"Tetapi, kau akan mendapatkan kelompok yang menerimamu," kata Meiko lagi.

"Tidak, kelompok ini tidak akan terbentuk tanpa Luna, karena nya, aku tidak perlu berpisah dengan sepupu yang sudah menjadi satu-satunya keluargaku," kata Kiki, lalu dirinya di persilahkan untuk keluar.

"Motivasiku? Kurasa tidak ada, kelompok resmi seperti ini saja bukan keinginanku, tetapi bila mereka ingin membuat nasib kaumku lebih baik, kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba, lagipula aku laki-laki sendiri di kelompok ini," kata Lui.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi ketua? Kenapa Luna Amane?" tanya Meiko lagi.

"Aku memang laki-laki sendiri di sini, tetapi, itu bukan berarti aku memiliki pemikiran lebih dari mereka yang berada di kelompokku, aku memilih Luna, kami semua memilih Luna, karena tidak ada yang berfikiran sepertinya," kata Lui lagi. Lalu Lui di biarkan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tentunya setelah mendapatkan sertifikatnya.

"Motivasiku, sudah sedari dulu aku ingin di pandang sama seperti mereka, aku ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa kaumku tidak seperti itu, dengan memasuki sekolah itu, otomatis, aku akan bisa mencapai mimpiku lebih mudah," kata Luna kepada Meiko tanpa di tutup-tutupi.

"Lalu, apakah kau bersedia untuk meninggalkan kelompokmu di sini, kau akan di pertemukan dengan orang yang sama denganmu disana, dan kau bisa mewujudkan impianmu," kata Meiko. Luna sedikit tersentak, ini adalah kesempatannya. Tetapi Luna menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Apa kelompokku tidak akan ikut denganku?" tanya Luna.

"Tidak, kan hanya kau yang aku pilih, tetapi ini hanya misalkan saja kau terpilih, bersedia kah kau meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Meiko lagi.

"Kalau misal hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka aku akan dengan senang hati untuk memberikannya kepada orang lain," kata Luna. Dirinya memang menginginkan bersekolah di sana, tetapi tidak dengan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya di belakang. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kelompokku, aku adalah ketua di sana, aku memiliki tanggung jawab penuh terhadap apa yang mereka lakukan, lalu aku akan keluar seperti itu saja hanya karena aku akan masuk ke sekolah anda? Kurasa, lebih baik aku membuang semua impianku," Kata Luna. Kemudian Meiko hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Luna untuk keluar, mereka tidak di perkenankan untuk memberitahu jawaban satu sama lain ketika telah di wawancarai.

Akhirnya saat yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba, pengumuman dimana kelompok mana yang lulus dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah yang lulus adalah kelompok Luna Amane-san!" kata Meiko yang membuat Luna langsung pingsan di tempat.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kita harus merahasiakan hal ini dari yang lainnya?" kata Luna, dirinya sudah berada di bandara untuk berangkat ke ibukota Crypton.

"Ini adalah eksperimen ku, kau bebas melakukan apa saja asalkan kau merahasiakan hal itu," Kata Meiko akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk merahasiakannya.

"Lalu kenapa Sakine-san memilih kita?" tanya Momo.

"Karena, dari semua yang aku wawancarai hanya kalian yang tidak menerima tawaran untuk meninggalkan kelompok kalian," kata Meiko simpel.

.

.

.

OWARI

Clara kembali-desu! Akhirnya spin off ini selesai-desu, fic ini untuk sekalian event #FriendshipFI2019 –desu.


End file.
